


... and now my bedsheets smell like you

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Phichit, Fluff, Hungarian, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Phichit szeretné tudni, milyen Seung-gil, amikor ellazul, de a terve nem egészen az elképzelése szerint sül el.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Avagy: a részeg Phichit, akire senki sem volt kíváncsi, mégis megírtam.   
> (Ne kövessétek a példáját.)  
> Hallgatmány (mert ez a szám szerintem tiszta Seungchuchu): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dK2tDK9grQ

Minden azzal kezdődik, hogy tudni akarja, mi kell ahhoz, hogy Seung-gil ellazuljon. Van egy nyerő ötlete, ami eddig mindenkinél bevált: zene, tánc és alkohol.

\- Tudsz valami jó szórakozóhelyet a környéken? – kérdezi, amikor hazafelé sétálnak a városnézésből.

\- Attól függ, mit akarsz.

\- Táncolni! – rikkantja. Seung-gil összevonja bősz szemöldökét, ami valahogy annyira tetszik neki rajta. Megpaskolja a karját. – Na, vicces lesz.

És végül belemegy a másik, mert beveti a kiskutya szemeket, aminek a szülein kívül nem sok mindenki tud ellenállni. Amint otthon vannak, gyorsan elrohan felfrissíteni a tusvonalát és átöltözni – jól akar kinézni, elvégre el akarja csábítani Seung-gilt. Hiába mentek randiszerűségekre, nem történt köztük semmi, és kezdi azt hinni, hogy tényleg mindent félreértett, és teljesen feleslegesen csinál magából hülyét, ahogy flörtölni próbál. Seung-gil bizonyára nagyon jól szórakozik rajta magában, mert nem próbálta meg leállítani.

Segít Seung-gilnek normálisan felöltözni; nem fog bárba menni melegítőben, amikor vannak szebb, mutatósabb ruhái is, ha elég mélyre nyúl a szekrényében.

A szórakozóhely pont olyan, ahová néha Yuurit is elrángatta Detroitban; tömeg van, villódzó, élénk fények, a DJ koreai popszámokat kever a pultjánál, és meg kell fogniuk egymás kezét, ha nem akarják elhagyni egymást; a másik tenyere meleg és nyirkos, Phichit önkéntelenül rászorít egy kicsit a hosszú ujjakra. A bárpulthoz húzza Seung-gilt reménykedve abban, hogy a kiszolgáló tud angolul, és megrendeli magának a legfurább nevű koktélt, majd a vonagló tömeget pásztázva felpattan egy magasított székre.

Túl gyorsan fogy az itala, újat rendelt, az alkohol mámorítóan száguld az ereiben, a feje kellemesen nehezül. A hangos zene miatt alig hallják egymás hangját, többnyire gesztikulálva kommunikálnak – nem mintha beszélgetni jöttek volna ide. Seung-gil kevésbé lelkesen, lassan kortyolgatja gyenge sörét, és Phichit kicsit türelmetlenül figyeli. Olyan, mintha nem is akarna ellazulni, vagy…

\- Ha nem szereted, csak mondd meg – kiáltja közelebb hajolva. Közel van egymáshoz a lábuk, és tisztában van vele, hogy Seung-gil valószínűleg érzi, amint lábfejével izgatott-ideges ütemet ver. – Végül is táncolni jöttünk.

\- Kéred? – nyújtja felé az üveget. Phichit elveszi tőle, beleiszik, hogy minél előbb elfogyjon; lehet, hogy másnap gyűlölni fogja magát, amiért keveri az alkoholt, de megéri, ha minél előbb rángathatja a parkettre Seung-gilt, akin meg se látszik a sör hatása. Phichit a koktélpohara vékony szárát pörgeti a kezében.

\- Táncoljunk – nyafogja, amint végre elfogy mindkettőjük itala.

Seung-gil engedi magát a parkettre húzni; legyék meg Phichit kívánsága, hátha akkor kicsit békében hagyja. A fiú elégedetten vigyorog, és először egészen úgy táncolnak, mintha nem lenne köztük több barátságnál. Egy újabb ital után Phichit közelebb húzódik hozzá; megfogja a kezét, és a derekára húzza, míg ő átkarolja a derekát. Seung-gilnek ez normális esetben túl gyors tempó lenne, de Phichittel valahogy minden olyan más, természetesnek tűnik az érintés, és nem zavarja a másik testének közelsége.

Furcsa mód még akkor se, amikor Phichit először préseli össze a csípőjüket. Hangtalanul nyög fel, hirtelen belekúszik a bőre alá a popzene, míg Phichit vezeti a csípőjüket nyolcasokat leírva, mintha egy bizarr salsát járnának egy helyben, rendes lépések nélkül. Seung-gil már tisztában van azzal, hogy nem az alkoholtól szédül, hanem a másik közelségétől. Könnyű felvenni Phichit ritmusát, és egy ponton érzi a fülénél a leheletét, de nem érti az üvöltő zenében, hogy mit mond. Phichit felnevet, amikor leesik neki, hogy most úgy se hallják egymást, aztán összepréseli az ajkukat, és Seung-gil tudja, hogy elveszett.

*

Nem emlékszik rá, hogy sikerült kiimádkozni vendégét a szórakozóhelyről – valószínűleg magától jött. Phichit nem tud a segítsége nélkül egyenesen járni, így a derekát karolja, nehogy elessen. Habár a másik fiú nem túl nehéz, az alkohol elég erőt ad neki ahhoz, hogy magával húzza az ellenkező irányba, ha nem figyel.

És a fallal pont nem szeretne csókolózni. Phichittel talán, de csak ha kijózanodott. Csoda, hogy ennyi alkohollal a szervezetében még talpon van, a kis termetéhez képest elég jól bírja.

A részeg Phichit vihogós és tapadós, a hűvösebb éjszaka nem sokat józanít rajta. A nyakába csimpaszkodik, míg várják a buszt, Seung-gil nyugtatónak szánt mozdulatokkal simogatja a hátát, de Phichit ettől csak még jobban hozzádörgölődzik.

Nagyon megkönnyebbül, amikor végre megérkezik a busz, és le tudja ültetni. Phichit feje rögtön a vállára bukik, és akkor szembesül az újabb problémával: nem hagyhatja elaludni! Előkotorja a telefont a zsebéből, és Phichit rögvest megélénkül.

\- Mégis szelfizel velem?

\- Felejtsd el, esetleg ha kijózanodtál.

\- Akkor minek vetted elő? – motyogja csalódottan, és a nyakához fúrja az arcát. Seung-gil kénytelen átkarolni, mire Phichit elégedetten hümmög. Érzi, hogy elvörösödik.

\- Maradj ébren, mutatok valamit.

Jobb ötlete nem lévén hörcsögös videókat keres. Phichit rögtön nyöszörögni kezd, hogy milyen aranyosak, és a harmadiknál egész egyszerűen elsírja magát, míg azt hüppögi, hogy imádja az apró kis kezecskéiket, meg a teli pofazacskójukat, és Seung-gil mozdulatlanná dermedve ül az ölelésében, mert a síró Phichittel végképp nem tud mit kezdeni. Ez nem az az ember, akit ő megismert.

Phichit még akkor is pityereg, amikor leszállnak, és a felhőkarcolóhoz sétálnak, a liftben pedig zavaros sztorikat mesél a saját állatkáiról két szipogás között. A falnak támasztja, míg kinyitja az ajtót, de az előszobában csak addig jut, hogy lerúgja a cipőjét, mielőtt Phichit újra a nyakába csimpaszkodna.

\- Aludj velem – búgja, s egy pillanatra mintha józanság csillanna a szemében. – Ez minden vágyam.

\- Nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet.

\- Naa, félsz, hogy nem tudsz nekem ellenállni? – nevet fel, és Seung-gil nagyot nyel. Ha józanon mondana ilyet, akkor nem teketóriázna megmutatni, mennyire ellenállhatatlan, de már szinte a leheletétől megugrik a saját alkoholszintje. – Csak alszunk. Összebújva. Tudom, hogy te is szeretnéd…

Végül enged a győzködésnek, és Phichit boldogan húzza maga után a hálószobába. Megpróbálja levenni a tapadós farmerjét, de komoly gondjai akadnak vele, teljesen belegabalyodik, és Seung-gilnek muszáj megmentenie. Reméli, hogy az elfogyasztott alkoholmennyiségnek hála nem fog emlékezni olyan részletekre, minthogy segített neki levenni a nadrágját.

A takaró alá bújva hátat fordít Phichitnek – csak annyit kért, hogy aludjanak együtt, nem szüksége ehhez egymás arcába lélegezni. A másik viszont nem engedi menekülni: átkarolja a mellkasát, és a hátához bújik, a légzése hamarost elcsendesül. Seung-gil érzi, hogy hosszú lesz még az éjszaka, hiába van hajnali három.

*

Phichit élete fejfájásával, idegen ágyban ébred.

És az a baj, hogy ez nem az első ilyen estet. Az ágynemű viszont tisztának tűnik, és talán csak a táncolástól izzadt; valószínűleg nem történt semmi több.

Csak pár perc múlva tudja felidézni, melyik országban is van, és szenvedve nyög fel. A zseniális terve fordítva sült el, és Seung-gil most biztosan szánalmasnak tartja. Ahelyett, hogy mindketten felengedtek volna, ő leitta magát, és a korábbi tapasztalatok alapján vállalhatatlanul viselkedett, talán rá is erőltette magát.

Hogy fog ezek után a szemébe nézni? Hiszen rettenetes vendég!

Ki van száradva a torka, de nincs a közelben víz. Kénytelen kimászni az ágyból (csak óvatosan, nehogy még jobban lüktessen a feje), és akkor jön rá, hogy még ezt is elrontotta. Seung-gil kényes a személyes terére, eddig még sosem engedte be a hálószobájába, ő a kihúzható kanapén aludt a nappaliban.

A fürdőben hideg vizet fröcsköl az arcába; természetellenesen sápadt, a tus és a szemfesték elkenődött, és koordinálatlanul kotorászik a neszesszerében sminklemosó és vattakorong után. Smink nélkül még jobban látszik, mennyire elnyűtt az arca, és nincs ereje rendbe hozni elaludt haját. Már úgyis mindegy, ha Seung-gil látta részegen.

Lassú mozdulatokkal botorkál ki a konyhába, nehogy felkavarja a gyomrát. Seung-gil a pultnak dőlve ácsorog, baljában egy gőzölgő bögrét szorongat, míg másik keze Cosinus fejét cirógatja. Vendéglátója sem néz ki sokkal jobban, a szeme alatt hatalmas karikák ülnek, kócos, és amint meglátja, rettenetesen elvörösödik.

Oh, ez új. A Seung-gil, akit ismer, sosem jön zavarba. Mégis történt volna köztük valami?

\- Jó reggelt – köszön rá, de Phichit torka túlságosan ki van száradva, hogy viszonozza, csak nyöszörögni tud. Seung-gil elfordul tőle, és tölt neki egy pohár vizet, amit hálásan fogad. Phichit mohón iszik; talán csak a dehidratáltságtól érzi magát olyan pocsékul, és kibírja anélkül, hogy hányjon. – Mire emlékszel?

\- Ugye nem…? – kerekedik el a szeme, és Seung-gil félrenyeli a teáját, annyira siet tiltakozni.

\- Csak aludtunk. Kimentem volna a kanapéra, de csak reggel engedtél el.

Phichit a kezébe temeti az arcát. – Sajnálom, úgy szégyellem magam.

Seung-gil megrántja a vállát, de a gesztus erőltetettnek hat. – Megesik. Láttam már nálad rosszabb részeget. Csak nem nagyon tudtam mit kezdeni veled, amikor elsírtad magad a hörcsögös videón.

\- Akkor azt sem álmodtam – nevet fel szenvedősen Phichit. Seung-gil elfordul, és hirtelen elfogja az idegesség. Nem meri megkérdezni, hogy tényleg csókolóztak-e, vagy csak képzelte, helyette inkább leguggol a kutyához, és megvakarja a füle tövét, mire Cosinus hálásan végignyal a kezén.

Ő igazán nem akarta elrontani, ami köztük alakult.

*

Phichit mindenképpen szeretett volna még felmenni a Namsan-toronyba, míg Szöulban tartózkodik, és Seung-gil szívesen viszi el oda annak ellenére, hogy ő már rengetegszer volt ott. Ha nézelődnek, és Phichit el van foglalva a fotózással, kevesebb az esélye, hogy beszélgetést kezdeményez.

(Bár lehet, hogy nem ártana.)

Cosinus lelkesen kocog előttük, habár a heves lihegéséből ítélve melege van abban a nagy bundában. Seung-gil félóránként megáll megitatni, és olyankor lányok és gyerekek gyűlnek köréjük, hogy megcsodálják a kutyát. Cosinus szereti a figyelmet – ebben nem hasonlít a gazdájára.

Phichitnek az a benyomása, hogy a koreai korcsolyázó kényelmetlenül érzi magát a lányok figyelmének központjában. Csak szűkszavúan reagál arra, ahogy a kutyáját dicsérik, ha valamelyik lány flörtölni próbál vele, teljesen ignorálja, és nem jön zavarba tőle. Ezek szerint nem volt rossz a megérzése – Seung-gilnek tényleg nem tetszenek a lányok.

Egyszer megállítják őket a rajongóik. Phichit lelkesen pózol a közös képhez, míg Seung-gil csak a nyaggatására megy bele, és a lányok el se hiszik a szerencséjüket. Persze tudták, hogy Phichit Szöulban van, de mégis mennyi az esélye egy ilyen találkozásnak egy több milliós nagyvárosban?

Seung-gil tudja, hogy fél óra múlva tele lesznek azzal a fórumok, hogy ők ketten barátok, holott ő maga sem tudja, hányadán állnak. Phichit nem hozza fel a csókot, de azóta vonzza a tekintetét az ajka; ő szeretné megismételni, ami még számára is meglepő észrevétel.

Ha emlékezne rá, akkor mondta volna – vagy az is lehet, hogy egyáltalán nem fontos neki, van olyan meggondolatlan, hogy egy barátjával is csókolózzon minden romantikus szándék nélkül. Seung-gilnek nincsenek téveszméi, tudja, mennyire különböznek, hogy egyáltalán nem passzol az ő komolysága Phichit könnyedségéhez.

Kicsit a közös időt is megmérgezi ez a bizonytalanság, mert Phichitnek feltűnik, hogy kevesebbet szól hozzá.

\- Tudom, hogy belefáradtál a kísérgetésembe, de azért felmegyünk a toronyba?

Seung-gil meg akarja mondani, hogy egyáltalán nem zavarja, vele legalább kimozdul, igazán maradhatna még egy hetet, de nem tudja, hogyan fogalmazza ezt meg.

\- Végül is azért jöttünk, nem? – mondja mindez helyett, mire Phichit elmosolyodik, és Seung-gil szíve egészen kicsit megdobban. Azon kapja magát, hogy a szemei helyett megint a száját bámulja, és Phichit ösztönösen megnedvesíti az ajkát, mielőtt elfordulna, hogy fotózzon. Seung-gil viszont hirtelen elkapja a karját. Nyel egyet, mielőtt újra megszólalna. – Mi van köztünk? Barátok vagyunk?

\- Persze, hogy azok vagyunk. – Phichit még mindig mosolyog, majd mintha erőt gyűjtene, megragadja a vállát. – Többet akarsz?

Seung-gil szinte riadtan mered rá. Hogy képes ilyen egyszerűen kimondani ilyesmit? Neki miért nincs gombóc a torkában, ami megakadályozza, hogy normális ember módjára tudjon beszélni?

\- Én…

\- Mert nem lenne ellenemre – vallja be, és pirulva félrepillant; sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer pont ő fogja zavarba hozni. – Nem akartam magam rád erőltetni, mert nem hoztad fel, hogy megcsókoltalak.

\- Azt hittem, nem emlékszel rá.

Phichit nevetéssel küzd. – Mindenre emlékezni szoktam.

\- Oh.

\- Felelevenítsük? – kérdi ártatlanul pislogva, és Seung-gil vörös arca mindent elárul.

Phichit szája puha az ajakírtól, míg az övé cserepes egy kicsit, de a csók kellemes, mert hagy neki teret, ha el akarna húzódni (de nem akar, most nem, vele nem). Arra jut, tetszik neki a közelsége, átkarolja, és Phichit elégedetten szusszan. Amikor elválnak, elnéző mosollyal nyújt neki egy kis fehér tégelyt, hogy bekenje a száját. Mögöttük halkan csilingelnek a korlátra zárt lakatok a szélben.

Aznap este megint együtt aludnak, de Seung-gil most nem akar elmenekülni előle, csak hallgatja a másik lelkes csacsogását arról, hogy mi mindent fog neki megmutatni, ha egyszer meglátogatja Bangkokban.

Reméli, hogy kicsit beleivódik az illata az ágyneműbe a viszont látásig.


End file.
